Let's Finish Hunting Together
by Neo Queen Aurora
Summary: *Spoilers for 13 finale if you haven't seen it yet!* Dean said 'Yes'. Erin, aka Sailor Sun, not only hunts with the boys but is in love with Dean. She has a secret and it will change everything. This is to keep me from going crazy for the next season. Rated T for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Finish Hunting Together

Chapter One

 _Positive._

That was what it said. That one word that can change things so fast that people's lives are flipped upside down. Who knew that this one word could be so scary and frightening?

 _Positive._

She tried blinking and rubbing her eyes, thinking that maybe she was hallucinating. No such luck. She was originally sitting on the edge of the bathtub before she slid down to where she was now sitting on the bath matt. The offending test was lost to the floor next to her, as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face behind her hands.

 _Positive_ , is what it said.

Once she was all cried out, for the time being, Erin stood up with the test in hand and placed it on the edge of the sink. She then splashed her face with water to try and clear any red splotches she might have had from crying. How in Chuck's name was she going to figure out the problem she currently found herself in? She wasn't sure, but she did know that she had to tell the other party involved, because… because… she was pregnant.

Erin suddenly felt queasy, but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She still really couldn't believe that this was true. She could barely bring herself to say the word in her mind, much less out loud. A thought suddenly struck her, and it had her reaching for her phone. She had to search for the right number, but as soon as she found it, she called it.

"I'm so screwed," Erin whispered before the nurse manning the phone answered.

" _Dr. Amy Mizuno's office, how may we help you today_?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I need to make an appointment with Dr. Mizuno," Erin managed to say in a reasonable tone that didn't betray her fear.

" _May I ask what it will pertain to_?" the nurse asked. Erin knew that these questions where coming but it didn't stop the lump from growing in her throat. Erin took a couple of deep breathes before answering.

"Yeah, um I… I think I might be…" Erin started to say, but with another deep breath and a hard swallow, she gets the dreaded word out. "I think I might be pregnant." She finally said it, out loud. Oh, Chuck how it scared her. After many questions and one appointment later, Erin finally stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to her room.

Later that night, after everyone had retired to their rooms, Erin found herself sitting on her bed staring into outer space. She had been quiet all through dinner and had not sat with Dean, for one she wanted to give him a chance to talk to the others without her right at his side, and two, if she really was pregnant, she couldn't drink anymore. A slight smirk graced her face at the thought of her liver getting a nine- month break from alcohol. Dean would know instantly if something was up, because Erin would drink just about as much as he would. The final nail in this coffin, was that when she stood next to him, she had to fight a wave of nausea, because his cologne didn't smell very good to her anymore. She must really be pregnant if good smells made her want to be sick.

Suddenly, Dean appeared out of nowhere in front of her and caused her to jump about a foot in the air and make a little 'eek' noise.

"Dean?! What the hell?" gasped Erin, as she found herself suddenly sitting at the very top of the bed, almost on the headboard.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? I've been saying your name for the last two minutes. Is there something wrong?" he asked, as he slowly walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Just far away enough that when she calmed down, she could sit farther down on the bed, but if she wanted to go after him, he had time to try and move away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought," Erin sighed, as she got herself back under control, relaxed a little bit, and moved closer to Dean on the bed.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked, as he reached his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. Erin couldn't help but smile at the gesture and rubbed her cheek into his rough and callused hand that she loved so well.

"Nothing more than the usual amount of crap. I was just thinking about the current state of events and how they can change in so many ways," she stated, as she looked at his ruggedly handsome face. The very same one that knew just how to push her buttons and then turn right around and make her melt into putty.

She looked into his eyes… oh his eyes. The most wonderful shade of green, mixed with just the right amount of brown that could be the envy of any woman. Those very same eyes knew how to tell you just how screwed you are, but then could turn around and show just how much a person means to him. Right now, those very eyes were looking at her with concern, because she wasn't acting like her usual self.

"Yeah, it's been a little crazy around here with everything and everyone. I know that we haven't had a real chance to be together, without everyone around, but once this disaster gets cleaned up, and there is time before the next case, we are going to make up for lost time, that you and I both deserve," he smirked at her with one of his classic smolders, that normally would have had her attacking him.

Erin smiled before his lips descended upon hers, and his kiss was filled with heat that would have set her on fire, but tonight, she just couldn't return it. She wanted too, Chuck knew, but the fact that she might be pregnant, weighed too heavily on her mind. So much so that her body began to shake with a new wave of tears.

Seeing this, Dean quickly wrapped her up in his strong arms, pulled her into his lap and started to gently rock her from side to side. He cradled her head to his shoulder and hummed a classic song, that Erin should've known, but right now she didn't care. Her emotions were getting the best of her and with the feel of his strong arms around her, she completely let down her walls, and cried her heart out.

Eventually, her crying slowed to soft sniffles, that was when Dean temporarily let her go, quickly got himself ready for bed and then helped Erin do the same. When he finished, they laid down under the covers where Erin spooned in as close as she could get, and he wrapped her up in his arms. He silently tried to give her his strength to overcome whatever happened to be upsetting her.

"Thank you for staying with me," Erin whispered to him just before sleep over took her.

"Always," he whispered back, as he kissed the top of her head and soon sleep swept him away.

The next morning came a little too soon for Erin, because she didn't want to get up and leave the comfort of the bed. She soon stretched lazily across the bed and when she went to give Dean a good morning kiss, she was met with an empty space. She sat up and looked around to see if he was getting ready at the end of the bed. She didn't see him, so she turned to look at the clock that sat on the night stand, it read 8:10 in the morning.

" _Damn, I must have been really tired last night_ ," Erin thought as she stretched again. Throwing the covers off herself and as she placed her feet on the floor, a wave of nausea washed over her. She ran from the room and just made it to the closest bathroom. After Erin emptied her stomach of what little she had in it, she stood up, splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked exhausted and a little paler than she normally did, though not uncommon for her considering the line of work she had put herself in. After drying her hands and face, Erin made her way back to her room and was surprised to see Dean walking towards her with a tray in his hands. Seeing the sight before her made her heart warm and a soft smile graced her lips. She managed to tear herself away from the view and walked into the room, while leaving the door open for Dean. When he walked in, he found Erin sitting up on the bed with the pillows piled up behind her.

"Good morning, Hun, how are you this morning?" he asked as he placed the tray of food onto Erin's lap. She had been able to smell the breakfast, that he had clearly made for her, from down the hall just before he reached their room. It smelled so wonderful to her, that she almost wondered if it was the most incredible smell ever.

"Good morning handsome," Erin smiled as she looked at the spread that Dean had made for her. "This looks amazing. Thank you for making it, also I wanted to say sorry for breaking down like that last night. I know it's not something that happens a whole lot, but I do want to thank you for not pushing the issue. I know it seems a bit confusing right now, but once I get all the scattered pieces back together, I promise to tell you what happened, ok?" she asked with a look of 'forgive me and trust me'.

"There is no need to say sorry for something like that, Erin. You should know well enough that we both have our own issues and more often than not, the bottle, or walls, break and we just need to get our feelings out. I'm glad that you showed me that side of you. Chuck knows that I've done it a time or two before. Believe me, I understand," Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked Erin in the eyes. She could see the truth of his words reflected there, and she had been there a time or two, when his own walls had fallen. She did know, and she couldn't help but fall just a little more in love with him.

"I don't deserve you," Erin whispered to him, just before she gave him a well-deserved long kiss.

"Well," he smirked when they broke apart. "There is a way we can both make up for our own little issues and that is, I want to spend the day with you. The breakfast was the first step in that direction, and then after this, we can do whatever you want. Just the two of us, spending time together and making up for a little bit of lost time." He looked bashful at first, but he regained his resolve as he told Erin about his plan for the day.

Erin's jaw nearly hit the bed. Had she heard him correctly? Dean Winchester wanted to hang out with her, all day? Was he possessed? Now she had to find out what he was up to. Dean laughed at the clearly surprised expression on her face.

"Uhm… Umm… Yeah, that would… that would be great… but… wait a minute, Dean Winchester, wants to hang out with me, for the whole day, and possibly do nothing but talk? Are you feeling ok?" Erin asked as she managed to pick her jaw up off the bed. "I know it's not my birthday and I know Christmas is still several months away." Dean laughed again as Erin checked her watch to make sure she knew what time of year it was.

"Yeah, you heard me right," Dean chuckled as he stole Erin's abandoned fork and ate her bite of pancake. Erin was still in a state of shock that she didn't even try to stop Dean, she just let him take it without a fuss and considered his words before replying.

"Ok then, yeah that would be great, I would love to spend the day with you. It will be a nice change of pace from having to practically beat it out of each other. Though sometimes that can be just as fun," Erin grinned as she purposefully bit her bottom lip. The reaction she got from him was instantaneous, and to keep him from practically attacking her, she leaned over and gave him a very proper kiss. While he was distracted, Erin reached over, took her fork back and broke the kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure we can arrange a little sparing time a little later, but there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you, away from prying ears and eyes. I would love your input on what I have in mind," Dean said as he sobered up a little and looked into Erin's royal ocean blue eyes. She saw sincerity there, so she nodded and started to think.

"Holy crap, that sounded serious. What in the world does this man have in mind? I have got to get proof of pregnancy asap. If anything happens good or bad, I need to know with absolute certainty where our lives are headed," Erin thought as she continued to eat her breakfast. She handed Dean a piece of her bacon as she ate a piece of sausage. She was surprised when he turned it down.

"No, you can have it," he smirked.

"Dean Winchester, turning down bacon? You haven't gone and gotten yourself possessed, again have you? If you have, I'm going to rip you a new one," Erin exclaimed. Dean laughed harder than last time. Erin, not feeling real amused, put her fork down, raised her hand and was about to smack him upside the head, when Dean quickly started talking to keep her from doing so.

"I'm not possessed! I swear! I ate my breakfast with the others and while I was making yours," he grinned at her. Erin could tell that, for once in his life, he was telling the truth. Not that he hadn't been truthful the whole time they were talking but when it comes to things like- being possessed, the boys have a habit of lying about it. She relents by relaxing her arm and cupping his cheek, this time, and rubbing it along the light stubble that happened to be growing there.

"I just know it will be you that puts me into an early grave, if this job doesn't do it first," Erin cracked as she gazed upon the man she loved.

"True, but you know that death has a habit of not sticking very well," he commented as he readjusted himself on the bed. Erin nodded in agreement and picked up her orange juice. She pulled a face at the sudden bad taste in her mouth. "Is this juice expired?"

"No, it's a current bottle. I remember looking at the date earlier this morning," Dean said as he took the glass from Erin, smelled it and took a sip of it. "It tastes fine to me. You feel ok?" Erin nodded that she did and took the glass back. She took another drink and pulled the same face, again.

"Maybe I am coming down with something. Don't worry I still have a whole bunch of remedies left from my last trip to Texas. I can nip whatever it is in the butt now and still be able to have fun with you," Erin smiled as she picked her fork up again and started on finishing her meal.

" _Damn it, I really must be pregnant if orange juice is not being friendly. I really hope that it doesn't last long, I love orange juice too much_." Erin mentally pouted. " _Until I have a black and white answer, I'm going to have to be careful. Dean is not a stupid man and will start to worry if this keeps up and if I know the real answer, well I pray everything works out for the better_."

Dean lets the conversation drop and lets Erin finish her breakfast in peace. When she finished, he took the tray away and Erin got out of bed and started to get dressed for the day. There was a full- length mirror that sat next to the bed and Erin found herself staring at her reflection. Even though her stomach was still flat, and she was still very early in, she couldn't help but place a hand on her abdomen and think about what the potential future might hold.

A tear had escaped her eye and that was what snapped her out of her thoughts. She would have to put this round of tears on hold, until she knew exactly where everything was going and how she was going to raise her child in this world. She silently prayed that it would be 'their child' and not her, all on her own. She finished fixing her hair when a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Erin's waist before giving her a gentle hug.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.

"Nothing really, other than how I'm going to kick your ass later," Erin smirked as she leaned into his embrace and then looked up to give him a chance to kiss her. He did, and it was a chaste kiss compared to what they had been doing.

"Oh really? Is that what you think will happen?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," Erin giggled as she stepped out of the circle of his arms, stepped around him, looked over her shoulder, stuck her tong out at him and then ran out of their room, down the hallway and out of sight.

"Sneaky little wench," he smirked as he proceeded to chase after her. Erin soon found herself in the library and almost running into Mary. She stopped just in time but was quickly caught by Dean as he picked Erin up and spun her around.

"Oh! Hi Mary," smiled Erin as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Dean put me down before you swing me into your mother." Even though Mary was a little surprised by the two, she couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

"Gotcha," Dean smiled as he picked Erin up in a hug and spun her around. He was quickly stopped by Erin saying that his mother was right in front of them, and by Mary's laughter.

"Sorry Mary, we were just on our way out and we were racing to the car," blushed Erin as she was put down on to her feet.

"Oh no it's quite alright. Just be careful and don't get into too much trouble. Even though I know my son likes to attract trouble," Mary winked at Erin, who giggled in return.

"Gee thanks Mom," Dean grumbled from behind Erin. He may have put her down, but he hadn't let her go yet.

"I'm not too sure it's just him, but I'm pretty sure we can keep ourselves out of too much trouble," Erin winked at Mary and walked out of the circle of Dean's arms. "Besides, we might have a couple of surprises later on." Erin whispered into Mary's ear just before she looked back at Dean again and took off. She didn't get to see their faces, but Erin was certain that she left them puzzled.

"What was that about?" Mary asked her oldest son.

"I don't have a clue at this point, but I'm going to catch up to her and find out," Dean said as he gave his mother a pat on her shoulder and continued after Erin. Once they left, Bobby came into the library holding two umbrellas.

"Hey Bobby, what are you up too?" she asked, eyeing the umbrellas.

"I thought you might like to take a walk with me, you know, just to get a little fresh air?" he asked as he handed Mary one of the black umbrellas.

"Sure, I could use a little fresh air," said Mary as she took the offered umbrella and they headed up the stairs, out of the bunker.

Erin beat Dean to the Impala with just enough time to slide onto the hood and laid on it like she was sunbathing. Erin could hear Dean's heavy footsteps approach the car and she could feel him practically glair at her.

"You know if you didn't look so sexy laying there like that, I'd be so pissed at you for doing it, but I really do like the view," he smirked at her. Erin couldn't help but laugh at how possessive he is of his car, but she sat up and slid off the hood.

"I'll remember that," Erin smiled as she kissed him one more time and then made her way to the passenger side and climbed in. Dean got in on the driver's side and started the Impala. They were then on their way to anywhere but in the bunker.

At an empty park, not too far from the bunker, Dean and Erin found themselves sitting in the front seat facing each other.

"You said that you had some thoughts that you wanted my input on. What are you thinking about?" Erin asked as she looked Dean in the eyes. He took a moment to rally his thoughts as he ran a hand over Erin's cheek.

"What would you say to, for example, if we all found ourselves somewhere on a beach with beers in our hands and toes in the sand?" he asked her with absolute sincerity in his eyes. Erin was surprised by this and had to really think about it.

"Are you talking about retiring?" she asked him quietly, not sure she was correct in her thinking. Her mind had suddenly gone into over drive.

"If I knew the world was safe from evil, then yes, we all have not only earned the vacation, but we deserve it, don't you think?" he asked her.

"Well yeah, of course I do. Wow, are you sure you can do that? I mean that, hunting is your thing, what happens when the vacation finally wears off and you suddenly realize that you're bored?" Erin asked him as she held onto his hand and rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles.

"Well, I can see that eventually happening, but I hope before that happens, maybe you and I might be, I don't know maybe ready to settle down and start a family?" Dean had hung his head a little and was looking at her through half hooded eyes. Erin's breath caught, and she was completely thrown by his words.

"Dean, what are you saying? Are you about to ask me what I think you're about to ask me? If you are then you might have to repeat yourself because my mind is a little blown right now," Erin was impressed that she actually said that clearly. Dean laughed at her, which confused her for a moment.

"No, I'm not asking you that right now, but I'm hoping that when all this crap is done, that you might consider the offer?" Dean asked with that same bashful uncertain look about him. It was becoming very cute.

" _Oh, my Chuck, I feel as if this was not the direction I figured this was going to go in, but I'm liking where it suddenly went. Oh God, what's he going to do when he finds out that his schedule is not going to be in a few years but a few months_?" This thought ran through her mind as she digested his words and really considered them.

"Just so that I'm clear, you are not asking me right now, but you are asking me in a form of a promise that you will actually ask?" Erin asked a little scared. It was Dean's turn to think and soon he nodded.

"Yes, as a promise that when the time is right, I would love to call you mine," he said with a few more nods and then he looked at her with a fire that Erin knew was a look of total possession.

"Dean Winchester, you are something else again. Yes, you crazy, possessive and obsessive fool. I accept your promise," Erin grinned from ear to ear. She suddenly lunged forward and wrapped Dean in a tight embrace and then with as much passion she could muster she kissed him.

How they ended up in the back seat, Erin didn't have a clue, but she didn't care. Life was going in a different direction and she prayed that he would be happy with things suddenly being out of order.

The next day came with little change, Erin managed to hide her morning sickness from Dean, who had started his day early, and just as she was about to head to the kitchen when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the doctor's office.

"Hello?" Erin asked.

" _Ms. DeComa_?" asked a nurse on the other end of the line.

"This is she," Erin answered.

" _Ms. DeComa, we had a cancellation this morning and since it was urgent you got in to see Dr. Mizuno, an eleven o'clock slot opened. Would you like to take it_?" asked the nurse. Having already figured that she really was pregnant, Erin almost declined the appointment but then yesterday came back to her and she made up her mind.

"Yes, I will take the eleven o'clock slot. Thank you very much for letting me know," said Erin as she turned on her heal and went to get her bag.

" _Ok, we have you down for eleven am, see you then_ ," said the nurse just before she hung up. Erin hung up as well as she reached for her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She had a few hours before she had to leave, so she made her way into the kitchen, where she found Mary sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Erin, how are you doing?" she asked as she saw Erin walk in.

"I'm doing good, really good," smiled Erin as she grabbed the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge.

"That's good. So, did you and Dean finally work off some steam yesterday?" Mary asked coyly from over her coffee cup. Erin almost dropped the glass that was in her hand and turned a red face to Mary.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that?" Erin tried to hide the fact that Mary had hit the nail on the head with that comment.

"Oh, don't be so shy, we are all adults here. I was just going to say that I'm glad you two got a chance to reconnect. I was almost worried for a moment, but I can tell that you two are now on better terms," she winked as she got up and poured herself some more coffee. Erin's face was on fire and she knew that her skin color almost matched her dark auburn hair. Erin managed to pour herself some juice and put the bottle away before she answered Mary.

"Thank you," she said shyly. She took a drink of her juice and was surprised to find that this time it tasted like the greatest thing she ever had. "Wow, this batch of orange juice is super good."

"Really? Dean was saying that yesterday you thought it was going bad," commented Mary as she leaned on the counter where Erin was standing, still blushing.

"Yeah, my taste buds must have been acting funny yesterday. I told him that I would try it again and now it is perfectly fine," Erin said with a tight smile on her face. " _I'm going to smack Dean upside the head_."

"Don't be too hard on him, I was being nosey when I saw him double checking the bottle, after he brought back the tray from your room." Mary stated. "You know it's interesting and I'm not too sure what made me think of this but when I was pregnant with Dean, well more like just before I knew, whenever I would want a glass of any type of juice, it would always taste horrible the first time I would drink it. Then the next day if I tried it again it would taste like the best thing ever. I always thought it was weird." Mary chuckled into her cup. She didn't see the sudden look of shock on Erin's face, thinking that somehow that one thing had tipped her off, but the faraway look Mary had, Erin knew it was simply a memory and let go of her tension.

"That is weird. You know it's amazing how our bodies work when it comes to children, who knows maybe in a few years I'll get that chance. Provided that this job hasn't killed me first," Erin remarked as she took another sip.

"I agree. If this job hasn't killed either one of us and the time does come, I want you to know that you are welcome to ask me any questions you might have, ok?" Mary asked as she placed a hand on top of Erin's.

"Thank you, Mary that means a lot. Since my parents are both dead, I will definitely take you up on the offer," Erin winked at her as she finished off her glass and left for the crow's nest. A few hours later, while listening to Sam tell the survivors about current events, Erin hears Bobby sum up Sam's explanation perfectly.

"… _And you call were we come from 'Apocalypse World'_?" Erin couldn't help but giggle at that and then she hears Sam answer his phone. Apparently, it's a quick case for them and an opportunity for Jack to help the boys and Cas. Once they left and everyone else dispersed, Erin looked at her watch and noticed it was time for her to leave. She quickly made her way to the Men of Letters garage, got into her mid-sized truck and headed off to her appointment.

"Wonder where she's going?" Bobby asked more to himself then to Mary, whom was standing next to him.

"I don't know. The boys left by angel air, as Dean likes to call it," commented Mary as she and Bobby watched Erin's truck pull out onto the empty road that ran by the bunker.

Erin made it into town and to the Doctor's office with time to spare. She found herself in the waiting room suddenly feeling nervous. She was surrounded by pictures of happy families and pregnant women all pictured as glowing happy people. She tried to ignore them, but it didn't really work. The waiting room was not as full as it could've been but there were a few families and expecting mothers throughout the room.

She almost texted Dean a few times, telling him where she was and that she could really use his support, but she would remind herself that he didn't need to know now, and that he was working a case. She also knew that if she told him where she was, he would come running, but she really didn't want to leave the others high and dry, not for something that had a fifty percent chance of being nothing more than stress. It was thoughts like this, that ran through her mind. As they were about to drown her, a voice called her name, and snapped her out of it.

" _Erin DeComa_?" a nurse called from the doorway.

"I'm here," Erin called back as she stood up and quickly made her way over to the nurse in blue scrubs holding a file folder. She was then led to a room and was told to sit on the table while she waited for the doctor to see her. Erin nodded and as soon as the door closed, her nerves kicked in again, and instead of sitting on the table, that is covered in what tends to amount to wax paper, she sat in the only other chair available.

"Hello Erin, I'm Dr. Amy Mizuno and I understand that you are here to have your pregnancy confirmed, is that correct?" asked Amy as she introduced herself to Erin and sat down on the traditional rolling stool. When Amy and Erin shook hands, Erin had a flash of a memory that she hadn't thought about in years. " _Sailor Mercury_."

A time, before she found herself in Kansas, when she used to be a member of the Sailor Scouts and had died years ago before being reawakened into a different life. She had regained her memories of the past and had even regained her powers. With training and a lot of work, Erin managed to channel her powers into her civilian form and not be forced to transform to use them. For some of her more advanced and strongest powers, she did have to change but for everything else, she didn't have too. This made her not only skilled, but a deadly hunter to many supernatural beings.

" _Thank Chuck that Dean hasn't seen that side of me, yet_." Erin had clearly recognized Amy, but as she watched her, Erin noticed that the scout of water and ice did not recognize her from the past.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm pretty sure that the home pregnancy test was right, but I really wanted to eliminate the false positive. Mainly I just want proof that I'm not going crazy before I go turning not only my life, but everyone else's, upside down," said Erin a little shyly. " _I hope she doesn't remember anything about me. I don't want to ruin whatever kind of peace she and the others might have found. I may miss Andrew, like no other, but I have let his memory be just that, and I don't want to ruin anything he might have already established. They really don't need to know about this part of my life_."

"I see, and I understand, especially when it comes to first time parents," Amy said as she made a couple of notes on the chart. "How about we go ahead and get the test running? I'll draw the blood and while we wait for the results, I'm going to ask you some questions, ok?" Erin nodded as she rolled up the sleeve of her purple and white plaid shirt.

An hour later, Erin left the doctor's office with an extra bag of things for her and a printed copy of the blood test results… Confirmed, she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erin found herself sitting in her room shell shocked. She knew she was pregnant and her body had told her so, but finally seeing it in black and white, it really hit home for her. She had made it back to the bunker and into the room that she and Dean shared with no interruptions. She had placed her bag on the floor where she normally did, and she had put her new bag of things on the bed. Pamphlets slid out of it along with a couple of bottles of vitamins.

How long Erin had sat there, she didn't know, because she was trying to solve a problem that she was going to have to face very soon. Sooner then she might have wanted to, because she could hear Dean and Sam talking in the hallway.

"… _This. A whole lot of this. But on a beach somewhere, you know? Can you imagine? You, me, Cas, and Erin, toes in the sand, couple of them little umbrella drinks. Matching Hawaiian shirts, obviously_." Erin had gotten up and stood next to the door to try and catch all of what they were saying.

" _Are you talking about retiring_?" Sam asked. " _You_?"

" _If I knew the world was safe? Hell yeah_ ," Dean said.

" _This sounds familiar_ ," Erin found herself grinning. In fact, they were close to the same words Dean had used when they went to the park yesterday. " _I wonder if Dean is going to tell Sam about the promise he made to me_?"

" _And you know why? 'Cause we friggin' earned it, man_ ," Dean said confidently.

" _Guess not. That's ok, when I tell him about this, he's probably going to flip his lid_ ," Erin thought. That sobered her up a bit and the worry she had chased away, came rushing back. " _How do I do this_?" Erin leaned her head back against the wall and tried to keep her tears at bay.

" _I'll drink to that_ ," said Sam.

" _Hell yeah_ ," said Dean as he walked over to his room door and was about to open it when he heard something. Erin had heard the door handle rattle with Dean about to open the door, that had snapped her out of her thoughts, and sent her rushing to the bed to quickly hide her newly acquired things. When the door didn't finish opening, Erin took a deep breath and sighed. She suddenly had more time to gather everything up and hide it away before Dean returned. As the seconds passed, she realized he wasn't coming back in. Curious, she opened the door and then could hear voices coming from Jack's room.

"… _I tried_ …" Jack had said. Erin couldn't see them because she stopped short of the door way. There seemed to be a pause and then Jack spoke again. " _I wasn't strong enough_."

" _Oh, Jack must have had a nightmare_ ," Erin thought to herself. She thought about walking into the room, but she heard Dean start to speak.

" _Jack_ ," Dean started. Erin could hear the inner father that hid within Dean come out. " _It's not about being strong. I mean_ …" He paused. " _Look, I don't know what you saw over there, and I don't know what you went through. I know it was bad. But I also know that you came out the other side because you are strong. But even when we're strong, man, things are gonna happen. We're gonna make mistakes. Nobody is perfect. Right_?" Erin couldn't see what Jack's reaction was, but she caught herself nodding, as if Dean where talking to her. What she didn't catch was the fact that she had placed a hand on her stomach.

" _But we can get better. Every day, we can get better_." Dean said.

" _Baby, I know you are nowhere near old enough, or anything like that, but that man is your father. He will move things that shouldn't be moved, just to see you safe_ ," Erin thought as she leaned against the wall, hand still on her stomach, but the other wiped away a tear.

" _So, whatever you're dealing with, you know whatever… whatever comes at us, we'll figure out a way to deal with it, together_." Dean continued. " _Your family kid, and we look after our own_." Even at 5 weeks old Erin would swear up and down that in that moment she felt a tiny flutter in her stomach. It somehow put a smile on her face and just as she was about to leave, she heard footsteps rushing towards the room.

" _Dean_ , Erin!" Sam called as he came rushing down the hall way.

" _What's wrong_?" both Dean and Erin asked at the same time. The look on Sam's face worried them both, but it also helped Erin to clear her mind, if even for a moment.

" _I… I said I'd protect her, and, Sam_ ," Jack said a little beside himself.

" _Stop, Jack. This isn't your fault_ ," Sam said in a voice that was trying to emphasize that it wasn't Jack's fault.

" _What happened to her_?" asked Dean as he stood over Maggie's dead body.

" _I don't know_ ," said Mary a bit resigned. " _Doesn't look supernatural_."

" _Looks like some son of a bitch beat on her until_ …" started Bobby.

" _Who would do something like this_?" asked Castiel who was clearly getting protective of his new group of friends.

When everyone had returned to the bunker, Erin had been tasked to find Maggie's friend. She was glad because she wasn't sure how much longer she could've stood behind Mary and acted like she wasn't suddenly green around the gills. The sight that had been before her, normally never would've affected her, but now with her body going through different changes, she almost acted like some newbie.

Erin found Maggie's friend and had taken her to the library where Cas, Sam, and Jack were waiting to talk to her. Erin still didn't feel very good, but she was able to school her features to where no one noticed she wasn't herself. Dean apparently had noticed, because he was waiting for the girls by one of the doors that led into the library. He pulled Erin aside and suddenly wrapped her up in a hug.

"Dean? What are you doing? You have a job to do," Erin said a little concerned by his sudden actions. She would not admit it out loud, but in that moment, having him hold her felt wonderful.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," he said as he kissed and laid his head on top of hers. "You didn't look too good when you saw the body, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm right here." Erin tried her best not to tense up, but she knew better then to try and hide that response from him, especially when she was in his arms. Dean let her go and held her at arm's length before looking her up and down.

" _Damn, I was hoping he didn't feel that_ ," Erin chided herself. "Dean I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me right now. You have a job to do and a murder to solve. Besides, I like it when you take charge of something like this. You know that serious, take no crap voice of yours, it just does it for me." Erin had whispered that last bit so that Dean had to let her go and make sure that he hadn't misunderstood her. The look she had in her eyes confirmed what she said for him.

"You are a really bad influence you, crazy woman," Dean said in the very tone that he kept for this type of situation that everyone was currently in and then kissed her. She broke the kiss much earlier than she would've liked too.

"Solve her murder," Erin whispered in a serious tone that sobered Dean up and to keep him on his toes, she let him see the thought of what she was currently thinking shine in her eyes for a moment. The look held a lot of heat. Erin stepped away from him and sashayed off to their room. Erin knew the affect she had but she didn't look back because if she did, there would be no investigation happening with in the next hour.

" _Word is, you're friends with Maggie_ ," Dean said as he went into investigator mode.

" _Uh, yeah_ …" the woman started.

Erin had made it back to their room and was reading up on some of the material that Amy had given her when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Erin as she quickly stuffed the pamphlet under her pillow. Mary opened the door and smiled when she saw Erin lounging on the bed reading one of her many books that she kept in the room. "Mary, what a surprise. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Maybe," Mary said as she took a quick glance around the room.

"Well lay it on me," smiled Erin as she sat up and patted the bed in invitation for her to sit down.

"I was just curious about where you went today," stated Mary as she sat down and looked at Erin with what could only be described as a mother's look of 'please don't lie to me'.

"I went into town for an appointment, I had almost forgotten about it until the doctor's office called to remind me," said Erin innocently enough. So far, she really wasn't lying but she wasn't going to tell her what the appointment was about.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I just wanted to ask you if you by any chance saw Maggie at all before you left the bunker?" Mary asked a little concerned.

"No, I didn't. I'm really am sorry I didn't see her, might have been able to save her. I can't believe something like that happen. Why would some bastard do that to a woman who clearly didn't deserve it? How in the hell did her find her anyway?" Erin asked more to herself than to Mary. Erin found herself pacing the floor and hadn't noticed when she had gotten off the bed.

"Erin are you feeling ok?" Mary asked as she too stood up and stopped Erin from pacing. "I mean I don't want to pry, but you are not acting like yourself. I don't think I have ever see you get green around dead bodies. Hell, I've seen you look at worse and not even flinch, honey, I'm getting a little worried about you." Mary had placed her hands, on Erin's arms and was trying to sooth her like any concerned friend or mother would be.

"I'm fine I promise. I don't know what's come over me, for some reason all the things that have happened have somehow thrown me off. I guess I need a vacation more than I realized," Erin said as she sighed and nearly deflated in on herself as she sat back down and dropped her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry," Mary started. Erin looked up at her in confusion. "With everything that is going on and the fact that you, take care of so many other hunters, us, the boys and Dean. It's amazing you haven't fallen over already. I guess most of us, including me, tend to see you as the energizer bunny, and not a person whom is working hard to make sure the world is safe." Erin nodded as she looked up at Mary. "I just want to say I'm sorry and that you do deserve that vacation. I just hope that you can get my son to go with you." Mary winked as she sat down next to Erin, who smiled and laughed at her. It had only been mere hours sense the last time Erin had laughed, but at the rate she was going, it felt longer.

"I don't know, it might be a little bit of a hard sell, but I think I might have a trick or two up my sleeve," Erin smiled and winked back at Mary. Suddenly a big yawn caught Erin off guard and it left her shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm yawning so much all of a sudden." She yawned two more times.

"Hey why don't you take a nap for a little while, I'm sure the guys will be back soon and when they do I will let you know, how about that?" Mary asked as she tucked some of Erin's hair, that had escaped her braid, back behind her ear and looked her over. Erin was a touch more awake after hearing that the boys had left.

"Why did they leave? I figured they were still questioning all the survivors?" Erin asked as she sat up straighter and almost got up again but Mary's firm grip on her shoulder kept her from doing so.

"Well Maggie's friend told them that she had a crush on a boy near town and when she told them his name, Jack disappeared, so then Sam, Dean, and Cas went after him. Bobby and I are finishing up asking the others about her," said Mary as she kept a keen eye on Erin.

"I should help you," yawned Erin again but Mary was not going to hear any of it.

"No, I want you to get some sleep. Clearly your body is demanding rest and here is a good opportunity for you to get some. I said I would let you know when they got back, and I plan to do just that. If I catch you out of this room before you've had enough sleep, I will lock you in," Mary grinned as she got up and kind of stood over Erin. Taking the hint and one more yawn later Erin relented, nodded at Mary and after taking her shoes off, she got comfortable on the bed and nearly passed out.

"Have a good rest," Mary whispered as she moved a few strands of hair out of Erin's face. She then walked to the door, turned the light out, and closed the door behind her.

" _Talked to the other refugees. No one's got any idea who would want to hurt Maggie._ "

Mary sighs. " _Maybe it wasn't one of them. Maybe… there are monsters in this world that aren't monsters_ ," Mary shrugged as she and Bobby both nod a little sadly. Then Jack walks into the Crow's nest with Lucifer behind him. " _Jack_! _Hey_ …" she said relieved. Then she saw Lucifer.

" _Hey_ ," Lucifer waves at them.

" _Kid, what in Sam Hell_ …" Bobby asked in shock.

" _It's alright, he's here to help_ ," Jack smiled at them.

" _He is_?" Bobby not amused and disbelieving.

" _You know it, Longmire_ ," Lucifer smirked as he walked between Bobby and Mary to follow Jack into the library.

" _Call Sam, now_ ," Mary said quietly as she handed Bobby her cell phone and walked after the boys. In another part of the bunker, Erin had become restless when something felt different in the building, something familiar and ominous. She had to figure out what it was because she had a bad feeling that she once knew this feeling all too well.

" _So, your leaving dead bodies on tables now? Nice_ ," said Lucifer as he made faces.

" _We were waiting, to give her a hunter's funeral_ ," Mary said a little sadly.

" _You won't have too_ ," Jack says confidently. " _My father, he's gonna bring Maggie back to life_."

" _I am_?" Lucifer asked as he made another face.

" _Yeah, boys, we got a problem_ ," Bobby said to the boys on the phone.

" _Jack what are you doing_?" Mary asked Jack, quietly.

" _What I have to_ ," Jack said sadly. " _This… it's my second chance_."

" _Yeah, uh, Jack, about this, uh resurrection stuff… It's not always a good idea because, uh… you know, people come back… different_ ," Lucifer said in a way that sounded like he was making excuses.

" _Well, Sam didn't_ ," Jack said a little confused.

" _Right. Well, Sam's always been… sort of different. You know what I mean? Some would say 'special'_ ," Lucifer made more faces and is stalling. Mary gave him a look of 'really?'. " _No offense_." She gave him that look of 'fuck you'.

" _You said you'd do anything_ ," said Jack getting irritated. They stared at each other until Lucifer gave in.

" _Fine. Fine_ ," he fidgeted then put his hand on top of Maggie's forehead.

" _Has he done something to you_?" Mary whispered to Jack.

" _Heard that, heard it_ ," Lucifer said, annoyed.

" _Mary, everything's gonna be fine_ ," Jack said quietly to Mary.

" _Okay_ ," said Lucifer as he finally resurrected Maggie as his eyes glowed red with his power. She woke up gasping and looked up at Mary.

Erin had made her way to the library just in time to feel a surge of power coming from the room, and it sent a chill down her spine. It was a power she had not only recognized but had felt it before. A memory came to mind and she found herself flooded with emotions that came with it. It was a memory from a time that Erin had almost forgotten.

A home that was never really hers, but she was grateful to be living there. She had a single family member that had not only killed her entire family, but he was after her as well. The kingdom that had taken her in, was a faraway place that very few knew about, and it was always shrouded in mystery. It was known as the Universal Kingdom, ruled by Queen Elijah and her three daughters, Sami, Alice, and Teegan, all of whom had unique personalities and powers.

Erin had always felt like the odd one out, and by the time she was old enough to understand why, she found herself not only adopted but very much in Queen Elijah's debt. That was when she became tasked with guarding the middle daughter, Alice. The two became great friends, always finding ways to get into trouble, pushing each other's buttons, burning down the palace and their home, and going with Alice on her supervised visits with her father, Lucifer.

That was why the power felt so familiar to Erin, it was similar to that no-good bastard's, who thought sleeping with Alice's mother was a good idea, and both girls suffered from the fall out. Erin had heard about this worlds Lucifer, but Erin had never really met the idiot, for some reason she would always be called away when the Winchesters had to confront him. Fate must have been asleep.

Once all that had processed into Erin's mind, she found herself leaning against a wall that separated the library from the hallway. She felt even more exhausted then when she first found herself walking to the library. Mary was going to have her head if she found her like this, but just as Erin was about to pick herself up off the floor, the power, and the overall feeling in the bunker, disappeared, and it left Erin feeling a bit off balance.

She managed to get herself to her room and quickly grabbed a couple of things before she scribbled Dean a quick note. When she finished, she looked at the room a little sadly and in a flash of light, Sailor Sun stood were Erin had been. With a twirl of her staff, and another flash of light, Sailor Sun vanished.

" _Jack? Jack_!" Sam called as he entered the balustrade with Dean and Cas right behind him.

" _He's not… He's gone_ ," Mary told them with Maggie next her and Bobby next to Maggie.

" _How did Michael and Lucifer both get here_?" Sam asked. " _How did they open a rift_?"

" _We… We gotta find Jack before Michael does whatever the hell he's gonna do, ok_?" Dean said aggravated. " _I- I'll call Jody and everybody else_."

" _You're gonna put an APB out on the Devil_?" Bobby asked a little suspicious.

" _Yeah, I am_ ," said Dean as he left the crow's nest.

" _I'll check angel radio_ ," said Cas. Sam nodded as he took a breath and watched as Dean and Cas went their separate ways.

" _Sam, even if we find Lucifer, how are we gonna stop him_?" Mary asked as she sat at the light up table with Bobby standing behind her. Sam had a look of 'I don't know', but he did have an idea to get Maggie to tell them who killed her.

Dean had already picked up his phone and was calling everyone he could think of to be on the lookout for anything that might point the boys towards Lucifer's whereabouts. He had walked into his room and was about to call Jody when he saw a note on the bed. He picked it up and it read-

 _Dean, I had to rush off to help Alice in Texas. Basically, she is in a life or death situation and I had to go. I know I'm leaving y'all at the worst time ever but she's my only remaining family and I must save her. I promise to be right back once everything has settled in Texas. Please don't do anything stupid and please be waiting for me, because I have something I have to, no, need to, tell you._

 _Love, your bad ass hunter,_

 _Erin._

Dean read the letter a couple of times before he sighed and sat down on the bed. He knew she had only one friend left that she truly cared for, along with everyone at the bunker, but Dean couldn't help but feel a little upset by her leaving at a time like this. He almost called her to tell her to get back home but if her friend really was in trouble, Dean couldn't do that to her.

He sighed, he knew her better than a few people and if she said she would be right back then he knew she would be. He got up and was about to dial Jody's number again when something caught his eye from under Erin's pillow. Unknown to him he had pushed the call button on his phone and was surprised to hear Jody answer on the second ring.

"Hey, Dean what's shaken'?" she asked in her 'I'm having a good day' voice.

"Hey, Jody, yeah uh…" Dean had started to fill Jody in on what was happening. He forgot what he had been reaching for and walked out of the room.

Sailor Sun made it to Texas, in a flash of light, and was greeted by her friend with a big hug, that nearly knocked her over.

"Hi Alice, it's great to see you too," smiled Sailor Sun as she hugged her friend back.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Alice exclaimed as she hugged Sailor Sun a little tighter.

"I am too sweetheart, but honey, Erin can't breathe," said Sailor Sun as she pretended to run out of air. Alice let her go with a smile and looked her up and down. "Thank you." Sailor Sun smiled as she dropped her scout form and reappeared as Erin.

"So? How's everything going? You have to spill all the details," smirked Alice as she grabbed Erin by the arm and took her into her house.

"Well I will tell you most of it but I'm not going to tell you all the details," commented Erin as she went with Alice into her home.

"No fun," pouted Alice as she sat Erin down at her island counter and started to make her friend a drink.

"Oh Ali, you don't really want to know how this came about, and please don't make me one. Maybe one of your herbal teas with something to help with nausea, might be better?" said Erin a little bashfully. She had been kind of shrinking off the stool she had been sitting on, as she spoke. Erin was trying to be ahead of Alice's reaction. Alice dropped the spoon, she had been using to stir the drinks, on the counter as she whipped her head around and stared at Erin. Erin blushed and tried to hide behind a magazine that was sitting on the counter.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said? You? Whose blood is fifty percent coffee and forty percent alcohol, just asked for tea? What are you, pregnant?" she asked more as a joke than anything. When Erin didn't say that she was kidding, Alice turned around and saw that Erin was hiding everything except her eyes. "Aurora Erin Ellen DeComa! Are you screwing with me?!"

"I wish I was but no, I'm really pregnant. I got the pregnancy confirmed earlier today," said Erin as she lowered the magazine she had been using as a kind of shield. Erin had flinched at her full name, but she knew she was in good hands.

" _All right, Jody's lookin'. So far, nada_ ," said Dean as he walked up the stairs into the crow's nest.

" _Yeah, angel radio is nothing but static, which is disturbing_ ," said Cas as he sat at the table with Mary and Bobby standing next to him.

" _Great. Well, we'll just add that to the list_ ," grumbled Dean.

" _So, what do we do now_?" asked Mary. There was a sudden rumbling at the door into the bunker. Having a good idea what and who it was, Sam got Bobby to take Maggie and Mary out while he, Cas, and Dean stay behind to fight with Michael. They try their best, but Michael manages to overpower them. While Cas is knocked out and Dean is getting beat up Sam takes the opportunity to pray to Jack.

While talking with Lucifer, Jack hears Sam's prayer and showed up in time to save Dean. Jack sees what Michael has done and starts to crush him with his power.

" _You hurt my friends. You hurt my family_!" Jack said in a raised voice.

" _Whoa_ ," said Lucifer whom was completely amazed.

" _Lucifer, we- we had a deal_!" coughed Michael through his pain.

" _Okay, game over_." Said Lucifer as he's trying to get Jack to stop. " _Hey, buddy let's, uh, let's_ …" he snaps his fingers at Jack. " _split, okay_?" Jack looked at him confused.

" _What do you mean_?" Jack asked as he turned to his father.

" _I-I-I don't know. I didn't… I didn't hear_ ," stuttered Lucifer. Castiel had finally gotten himself up off the floor.

" _They had a deal_ ," Dean said gruffly with a cut on his lower lip. " _Lucifer gets you, and Michael gets everything else_." Sam looked right at Lucifer disgusted. He shook his head like it wasn't true. " _He's gonna nuke our world, Jack, just like he did his_."

" _Is that true_?" Jack asked Lucifer.

" _No! It's not_ ," denied Lucifer.

" _Is that why you wanted us to leave_?" Jack asked.

" _Leave_?" asked Sam.

" _He said- he said we'd go see the stars_ ," said Jack as he started to realize that Lucifer was lying.

" _What, and you're just gonna leave the rest of us here to burn_?" asked Castiel.

" _Okay. Hold on a second_ ," started Lucifer as he tried to cover up his mistake. " _Let's slow down, 'cause I… I'm not currently the bad guy here_."

" _Yeah, tell that to Maggie_ ," said Sam still disgusted.

" _What about Maggie_?" asked Jack.

" _Maggie saw the eyes of the person who killed her—the glowing, red eyes._ " Sam was starting to look at Lucifer as here is the next nail in the coffin.

" _You're gonna – you're gonna believe this guy_?" asked Lucifer as he tried to laugh it off. " _Come on, man! Sam's a hater_!"

" _Tell me_ ," started Jack.

" _He would say anything to get you on his side_ ," defended Lucifer.

" _Tell me the truth_!" demanded Jack as he used his power on him like wonder woman's lasso.

" _She saw me when I was scouting out the bunker. She saw me, and she screamed, and then_ …" Lucifer said. " _So, I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet, and I liked it_." Jack lets him go and everyone is basically disgusted with him. Lucifer blinks and acted slightly confused.

" _You're not my father_ ," said Jack sadly. " _You're a monster_."

" _Come on, man_!" Lucifer yells just before he let out a ridiculously loud roar at Jack. It doesn't faze him, but it does affect everyone else. " _Okay. I tried with you. I really tried with you_."

" _Everything you told me was a lie_ ," said Jack.

" _Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man. So, what?! I killed the girl! Big deal! She's a – she's a human! She doesn't matter_!" yelled Lucifer.

" _So am I_!" countered Jack.

" _Yeah? And that's your problem. You're too much like your mother_ ," Lucifer pointed at Jack.

" _Jack…_ " started Castiel as he was about to step in between the two along with Sam.

" _Stay back_ ," Jack told them. " _I'll handle him_."

" _Will you_?" Lucifer taunted. " _Oh, buddy. We could've been something, you and me. We could've remade the universe. It would've been great. We could've been better gods then Dad. And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that_." Lucifer had started to make up his mind in a different way. " _But now if I can't have it with you, I… I don't need ya. I just need your power_." He cut Jack's neck with the archangel blade.

" _Jack_!" called Dean.

" _No_!" shouted Castiel as Lucifer sucks in a large portion of Jack's grace. He healed the wound before the power he took charged him up.

" _Jack_ ," Sam said concerned as he rushed forward to catch Jack before he fell to the ground.

" _Sammy_!" called Dean as he started to make his way to them.

" _Jack_!" called Castiel as he tried to catch the boys before they disappeared. Castiel is forced back by the shock wave of power.

" _Sammy! Sammy_!" called Dean again as the protective older brother in him came out. Castiel got back up off the floor again as Dean looked around the crow's nest hoping that Sam would suddenly show up from another area. He then turned worried green eyes to Castiel. He could see that they clearly said, 'he's gone!'

" _What just happened_?" asked Dean.

" _I don't know_ ," said Cas gruffly.

" _The Devil won_ ," said Michael from where he leaned against a pillar in pain. " _That's what happened_."

Lucifer mocks Sam before kicking him and started to beat him up.

" _How do we stop him_?" Castiel asked gruffly as his temper started to rise.

" _You don't_ ," said Michael. " _After consuming the Nephilim's grace, Lucifer's juiced up. He's super-charged. He'll kill the boy, your brother. Hell, he could end the whole universe if he put his mind to it. And you thought I was bad_."

" _No. No you beat him. I saw you_ ," said Dean in a way of explanation.

" _When he was weaker, and I was stronger. Believe me, I'd love to rip my brother apart. But now in this banged up meatsuit_ …" Michael indicates himself before coughing to prove a point. " _not happening. This is the end, of everything_."

" _No_ ," said Dean as he seemed to come up with a plan. " _What if_ …" he swallowed. " _What if you had your sword_?" Castiel caught on and was surprised.

Lucifer was still beating Sam up and then tried to pit him and Jack on each other.

" _I am your sword. Your perfect vessel_ ," said Dean but with every passing word his face grew more and more sad. " _With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been_."

" _Oh, I know what you are_ ," said Michael confidently.

" _If we work together, can we beat Lucifer_?" asked Dean.

" _Dean_!" warned Castiel in a whisper.

" _Can we_?!" asked Dean a bit more forcefully.

" _We'd have a chance_ ," said Michael confidently.

" _Dean, you can't_ ," said Castiel as he tried to convince Dean to not follow through.

" _Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. Cas, I don't have a choice_!" exclaimed Dean. Castiel tried to plead with him with his eyes but it didn't work. " _If we do this, it's a onetime deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel. Understand_?" Michael just looked at him as if the cat was about to eat the canary.

"So, you will let me know when I can throw you that baby shower, right?" asked Alice as she and Erin where hanging out on the couch.

"I promise I will, it might end up almost having to be spur of the moment, but if at all possible, and things calm down in the hunting world, you will be the first to know," smiled Erin as she finished a mug of tea. Suddenly her phone started to ring and when Erin looked at the caller ID, it showed that Mary was calling.

"Speaking of the hunting world," smirked Alice as she watched Erin with a devilish look.

"Mary?" asked Erin.

"Get to the bunker quickly! I couldn't find you and I wasn't sure where you were, but get your ass here now," Mary sounded a little irritated but most of all she sounded like she was moving very quickly.

"What's going on, Mary? Tell me what happened?" demanded Erin as she quickly stood up, grabbed her transformation broach from her pocket, and was headed out the door with Alice hot on her heels.

"Michael showed up and the boys told us to leave so we are making our way to the garage, please just get here before the boys do something stupid," pleaded Mary as she hung up.

"Shit!" Erin cursed with feeling.

"That bad, huh?" asked Alice with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's that bad. I'm so sorry to run out on you like this, but I really have to go," Erin said with worry etched across her face. "When someone says that the Winchester's are about to do something stupid, time is of the essence. I promise to let you know what happens. Sun Crystal Power, Make-up!" Sailor Sun reappeared again and in a flash of light she disappeared without a trace.

As Lucifer continued to egg Sam and Jack on, he dropped the archangel blade he had up his sleeve on to the ground. Sam finally picked up the blade and handed it to Jack, telling him to kill him. Jack can't do it, so he took the blade from Sam and turned it on himself. Just before Jack could finish the job, Michael, wearing Dean, suddenly appeared and kicked Lucifer's ass, he was finally killed.

" _Is he_ …?" asked Jack weakly. The blood on his face had started to dry.

" _He… He's dead_ ," said Sam a little astonished and happy to see Dean.

" _Holy crap_ ," breathed Dean, amazed.

" _You did it_ ," whispered Sam who was becoming happier and happier.

" _No. No we did it_ ," said Dean as he started to feel triumphant.

" _We did it_ ," smiled Sam as he started to laugh. Suddenly, Dean doubled over as if in pain. " _Dean_?" Sam asked worriedly. Dean continued to groan in pain, as if he were trying to stay in control of his body. " _Dean_!"

" _We had a deal_!" Dean shouted as if a part of him just lost the fight he was having on the inside. Dean's body showed exactly when Michael took over.

" _Michael_ ," said Sam a little worriedly. Michael looked around the room as if he were exploring a new house.

" _Thanks for the suit_." He flew off leaving Sam and Jack shocked, but Sam was not surprised that happened, because angels were dicks.

Sailor Sun reappeared in the same flash of light in the middle of the crow's nest. Expecting a fight to be ensuing as she appeared, she was surprised to find only Castiel sitting on the steps between the library and the crow's nest, and he looked as if someone told him someone was either dead or about to be. He then looked up and was slightly surprised to see Sailor Sun standing there.

"Erin, what are you doing? I thought you were in Texas?" Castiel said as he stood up to face her.

"Castiel, is it wise for you to use my name aloud?" Sailor Sun asked as she kept a keen eye and ear on her surroundings.

"Yes, it is fine. No one else is currently around to know of your secret," Castiel said with some dejection. He knew he was going to have to break the news to the soldier of light and life, but he was not that stupid of an angel to just flat out lie to her.

"Castiel, where is everyone? Mary called me, in almost a panic, to get here as fast as I could, to keep you guys from doing something stupid," Sailor Sun said a little confused but still weary. She still had her staff out and ready but when she saw that Castiel looked even more chest fallen, she had opted to just hold on to it nonchalantly. "Castiel?" He then stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Erin, Dean said 'yes'," stated Castiel in his usual blunt manner.

"He said 'yes'? To what?" asked Sailor Sun a bit confused. She had finally let her scout form fade, along with her staff, as there seemed to be no emergency right at the very moment.

"He said 'yes' to Michael," Castiel said, with a look of 'how could he have done that', written on his face. Realization hit Erin like a pile of bricks.

"No," she started. "No, no no no no…" Erin's body started to shake as she shook her head back and forth. "No no no… this can't be… this can't be happening." Castiel knew that if he didn't stop her soon, she'd either implode or explode, both where bad but her imploding would be considered the worst.

"Erin, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him. Lucifer had taken both Jack and Sam, and that seemed to be the last straw for him," Castiel said in what he thought might be helpful words. Nope that didn't work, because Erin suddenly stopped and hung her head.

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Erin softly. Castiel suddenly felt a bit uneasy. "You could've stopped him before he said yes." She looked up at him with fire blazing in her eyes. "You Could've Stopped Him from Saying 'Yes', Castiel." He was momentarily glad she was no longer in her scout form, because he was sure he'd be on fire. "Why Didn't You STOP HIM?" He was positive she was on the verge of a complete mental break down, but he didn't dare touch her in that moment. "YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!"

"I tried," whispered Castiel as he hung his head again. He really didn't know what to do for her in that moment. That did it, that set her off. She did something that she hadn't done in a millennium, she exploded. She screamed, as her power erupted from her body and it sent Castiel flying, for the third time that day, clear across the library and into the farthest wall.

Erin stood there panting from the effort and force of what her power had just done to her. Suddenly, the light went out of her eyes just as her mind shut down and she started to fall over, completely lifeless.

Castiel found himself sitting on the stairs between the library and the Crow's nest again as Mary and Bobby came running back from the garage. Upon hearing their footsteps Castiel looked up at them, with utter defeat etched into his features. Mary looked at him as he sighed with a shake of his head. Her expression turned to a look of, 'what do we do now?' Bobby had followed right behind and had a look of 'Holy crap'.

"Cas where is Erin? She should've been here by now," Mary asked as she pulled out her cell phone and looked up at Bobby a little worried.

"Don't worry about trying to find her. She is resting in her room," said Castiel to the room at large and not to anyone specifically.

"She made it back in time? What happened?" asked Mary as she stopped looking at her phone and crouched down next to Castiel.

"She showed up just after Dean and Michael disappeared. I told her what happened, and she nearly lost it. So, I knocked her out and put her in her bed," Castiel lied.

"I guess I better go make sure she doesn't do something as equally stupid as everyone else in this family," sighed Mary as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Mary," Castiel called to stop her from leaving. "Please make sure that she stays in good health, she has a secret that will do her good, but you must let her tell you in her own time." Castiel stood up again and pleaded to Mary.

"Ok, I will," said Mary a bit confused by Castiel's cryptic message. He nodded, and Mary continued to make her way to Erin's room.

"Now what do we do?" asked Bobby as he turned to Castiel.

"I don't know," shrugged Castiel.


End file.
